Steps into the uncertain
by ZeroMGA
Summary: In too deep to run away or back out.  The world has changed and you're directly responsible for it.  What vainglory could have drove you?  Sometimes it's only after you've accomplished the impossible that you realize the impossible is still to come.


Just a short prologue to a story idea that popped into my head, or rather a story style that then spawned the initial plot. Authors note at the end.

I don't own ALTA or any of its subsidiary products or intellectual properties. If anyone out there would like to share them with me though, I wouldn't complain :P

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning its trek to the horizon, the sky darkening in hue. Lengthening shadows caused by large, ornate pillars cast the grand hallway into darkness. Footsteps echoed through the halls, soft in volume, steady in pace.<p>

_You will learn respect…_

A growing night breeze swept through the halls as the opened, the sound of heavy robes fluttering briefly adding to the steady foot falls on polished granite floors. The flames from a dozen sconces along the walls pulling briefly forwards as the man flowed past.

…_and suffering will be your teacher._

The hall slowly ended in a large entrance. The stone smoothly meeting intricately wrought wooden doors which he pushed open without thought. As the doors swung open smoothly and quietly, the room expanded into a chamber. The walls arched into a smooth domed ceiling, supported by more pillars, their design repeating the ornate hallways. He unconsciously clenched his fists as he strode forward.

_I can't a year ago I was stuck in a block of ice…_

He smiled broadly as people massed around him, clamoring for his attention which he appeared to happily give. Hands reached around to pat him on the back, the head, the shoulders. Anywhere they could. His face betrayed no sign of discomfort as the occasional slender hand of a female would grasp him somewhere…inappropriate.

…_the worlds so different now._

His eyes shining and his teeth prominently displayed in his large grin he smothered a sigh as he ascended the hastily erected platform in the town's square, resigned to give yet another speech of unity and love. An expectant hush smothered the crowd, even as happy tones spilled from his mouth, he could feel the taint of bitterness at their edge.

_Because we're in the middle of a war…_

She stood on the fringe of the crowd. Initially just as wildly welcomed but already pushed to the edge in favor of the man she came with. She shrugged in what appeared to be good humor, and pushed a strand of hair over her ear. Had anyone paid attention they would be unable to miss the grimace cross her face, however brief, but no one was – their eyes solely glued to the Avatar amongst them.

…_we have other things to worry about._

She felt a tug on her leg, and turned with a well practiced smile as a young child begged to be lifted on her shoulders – so he could better see _him_. Despite her exotic appearance to this part of the Earth Kingdom she was still completely overlooked. Were she alone, she knew she would not be able to take a step without someone recognizing her. She stamped down on the resentment that welled up in her even as she seemed to happily hoist the child above her and onto her shoulders.

_This isn't the right time._

She couldn't help but wonder if there ever was a right time for them.

_Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you created metal bending?_

A half smile came to her face as the ghost of a memory flickered through her mind, before her face regained its soft but stony complexion. Outwardly she exuded grace and refinement, the Great Earth Bender Toph Bei Fong, prized child of the Bei Fong family, happy to be in shown off in the grand ballroom of her parents home. Smiling her blind smile as yet another young man came to her and spoke of his admiration for her, how beautiful she was, waxing poetic about their desire to court her. Even as she smiled graciously her mind cynically whispered translations to her. How he would love to own her, to marry into her wealth and take advantage of her disability to be unfaithful.

_You could stand to mention it a bit more often._

Unrequited feelings surged through her again as she resisted the urge to gag and politely passed on the offer to dance – citing her eyes as a potential clumsy social gaffe. Outwardly she was the perfect, beautiful marble statue of a young goddess. Inside she could feel her soul scream.

_My honor, my country, my throne…_

Striding past the large, opulent bed he moved through a large opening beside it, into the cool night air of a massive open balcony. Resting his hands on the smooth, expertly crafted wooden railings, he gazed over the Imperial City; the lights of hundreds of lanterns tiny motes of light in a growing sea of darkness.

_A hundred years of fighting have left the world scarred and divided._

His hand absently reached to the left of his face, trailing the edges of a memory seared into flesh.

Casually turning his head to the right, almost lolling in a disjointed fashion he gazed with unfocused eyes at the few remaining remnants of damage to the Imperial Castle.

"There are two types of tragedies in life," he said aloud. "One is not getting what you want…the other is getting it."

Eyes sharpening, Fire Lord Zuko stared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Long authors note: So this is the result of desiring to try a different writing style and deciding to use the ATLA world, which I got hooked on after my daughter bugged me into watching the series with her when we found it on Netflix. I have to admit I thought it was kind of dumb at first but it got me hooked quickly. Good job kid! <strong>

**So I'm sure this might seem a bit disjointed to some readers, but it basically went in the order of Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Toph. If it felt like there wasn't enough of a break between each character and it just kinda flowed along that was the goal. Hopefully it felt like you were just flowing through a series of snapshots – but there's a lot of refinement needed going forward. **

**I'm going to be trying a slightly more bittersweet series continuation where the main characters realize that moving past the end is far harder than getting to it. It's not my intention to make it depressing, and there should be plenty of lighthearted moments in the future, but it's definitely the goal to make this be a bit more adult, and explore the challenge of essentially being kids forced by destiny to be adults before they were ready. **

**While I definitely enjoyed the series I felt there wasn't much attention paid to the fact that really these kids were still fairly immature – and they have a lot to contend with after it's all said and done. Now of course that had as much to do with the target demographic as anything else, but there's no reason we can't explore it a bit right? **

**This will probably eventually work itself in the Zutara direction, backed up by Taang or Tokka, I haven't really decided anything yet as pairings aren't the main point of the story. Don't worry though, all your favorites will be present and accounted for – they just weren't the focus of the prologue.**

**Narration style. This is essentially an attempt to do a third party narration with near fourth wall breaking individual narration by the individual characters. It's not going to be a POV, if I pull this off it should be like watching a movie where the characters voice their thoughts aloud or as an overlay to the scene.**

**Read, review, be constructive if possible. I'm not someone who will update based on reviews, but this is definitely a departure writing wise for a guy who barely writes as it is, except work related stuff and that's a wholly different type of writing. More reviews will certainly encourage me, but I plan to plod ahead regardless. **


End file.
